


tremble

by firexpunch



Series: bunch of love live stories [3]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firexpunch/pseuds/firexpunch
Summary: “You’re trembling,” You stated.“And it’s your goddamn fault,” Yoshiko replied.





	tremble

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry  
> I just wanted to write smut

You swiped around on her phone and sighed. It was just too hot today. She scanned the area around her, though it was hot, a lot of people were out today. You wondered where her date was when- 

“Dear lord,” You muttered when she noticed Yoshiko. It was midsummer and the girl was still walking around in that ridiculous outfit.

Yoshiko now noticed You and waved at her, quickening her pace to reach You.

“Sorry that I’m late, my mom said that I needed to change but I didn’t want to so we kinda had a fight.” Yoshiko hastily explained to You. The latter raised a brow. “If I were your mom I would’ve forced you to change.”

A frown appeared on Yoshiko’s face. “What do you mean with that?”

“Nothing, nothing. Let’s just go now, alright?”

You had decided it was time for a nice date with her beloved fallen angel. She had somewhere expected the girl to appear in her gothic clothes but she was also surprised Yoshiko really did it, it was almost thirty-eight Celsius.

So right now You was trying to hide her laugh as Yoshiko whined about melting away and how “This weather is really ruining my make-up!”

“You shouldn’t have worn that outfit then, now you’re sweating like crazy!” You exclaimed while shaking her head.

Yoshiko flicked her middle finger up at You while glaring at her. “Don’t rub it in,”

You grinned and continued licking her ice cream. She let out a happy sigh as she leaned back in her chair. “This ice is just too darn good!”

Yoshiko winced. “You sound like my dad when you say that.”

“Nothing wrong with fathers, is there now?”

They both continued devouring their ice cream in silence.

* * *

 

Of course Yoshiko noticed how You glanced in her direction now and then and let her eyes wander over her clothed body. She was letting imagination do all the work.

“Wow You,” she said with a smirk. “looks like sweat isn’t the only thing making you wet right now.”

You’s eyes snapped away from Yoshiko’s in stocking covered legs. “Excuse me?”

Yoshiko giggled playfully. “Your staring is quite obvious, you know.”

The brunet’s cheeks turned red. “I, I wasn’t- I mean, yeah,” You stammered. You’s reaction only made Yoshiko giggle more. She scooted closer to You.

“It’s alright dear, you’re not alone.”

You studied Yoshiko’s innocent expression. “For an angel you sure are nasty like hell.”

Another giggle. “Oh you are just so flattering You!”

* * *

 

After more and more flirting and bad jokes, You decided enough was enough.

“Alright Yoshiko, enough. Let’s just stop bothering these people,” You gestured. “let’s go home.”

Yoshiko gasped dramatically. “Oh my You, what are you planning?”

An irritated groan came from You. “Never mind then, suit yourself.”

Now Yoshiko smirked. “I guess I could help myself yes.”

You rolled her eyes and pulled Yoshiko with her.

You laid on her bed, playing a game on her phone. The door to her bedroom opened. Yoshiko stood in her entrance, towel around her neck and her hair damp.

“Your shower sucks, I had cold water all the time.” Yoshiko whined as she sat down next to You. “What game is that?” she then asked.

“Just a simple rhythm game Chika said I should play.” You mumbled, avoiding Yoshiko’s eyes. From the corner of her eye she could clearly look into the top Yoshiko was wearing.

“Hmm,” Yoshiko hummed. “sounds boring.”

You grabbed her pillow and threw it at Yoshiko. “You’re boring!”

Yoshiko grabbed the pillow that hit her face with a twitching eye. “Prepare to die now.” She said in a monotone voice before jumping at You with the pillow in her hand.

Soon, both girls attacked each other with pillows and slammed them into each other’s faces. You landed on top of Yoshiko after a few minutes, breathing heavily.

“I surrender, please don’t hit me again.”  she huffed. Then, You noticed a feather on top of Yoshiko’s hair. She giggled loudly while she picked if off.

You stroke a strand of hair out of Yoshiko’s face. She smiled when she saw a little scar just before where Yoshiko’s hair started.

“God, I laughed so much when you almost got murdered because you told Ruby that you thought Hanayo was kinda lame.” You said while nudging the scar.

Yoshiko slapped You’s hand away and rested her head against You’s shoulder. “That wasn’t funny, it really hurt when she threw that figurine at me!” she then exclaimed.

But Yoshiko couldn’t act angry long. She gave You a peck on the cheek. “You brought me flowers when I was in the hospital, that was really sweet.”

You returned a peck. “I carried you around in school too, don’t forget that!” she said while flexing the muscles of her right arm. Yoshiko rolled her eyes. “I would’ve said that was also sweet but your flexing ruined it.”

“You love it when I flex, don’t lie.”

“I’m not lying. It’s disgusting.”

You lifted Yoshiko’s head by placing her hand beneath the girl’s chin. She leaned closer and kissed her on the lips. “Liar.”

Yoshiko pursed her lips and stroke You’s cheek. “Seeing you flexing makes me so wet.” She said, sarcasm was almost visible. You whined. “Don’t be like that!”

“Sometimes it’s hot, but you do it too often in the wrong situation.” Yoshiko confessed as she intertwined her fingers with You’s. “Ew, your nails look so bad.”

“That’s your fault.” You immediately replied, trying to hide a smirk. Yoshiko glared at her. Once more, she showed You her favourite finger.

 “Fuck you, You.” Yoshiko hissed at her girlfriend.

“Yes please, that would be nice.”

Yoshiko rolled atop of You. “Act sassy one more time and I’ll break up with you, I’m not kidding.”  
You struggled with Yoshiko. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Please get off me, you’re way too heavy!”

That comment made Yoshiko pinch You’s hand. “Never call a girl heavy.”

“I’m sorry, please get off me although you are light like a feather, I dislike it when people lay atop of me.”

“That’s it, I’m breaking up with you.”

“We both know that you are lying.”

You managed to get Yoshiko off her. She kissed the dark-haired. Yoshiko sighed as she gave in to the kiss.

Lips moved in rhythm and Yoshiko ran her hands through You’s curly hair, messing it up even more. You let her lip run over Yoshiko’s lower lip, almost begging for entrance. Yoshiko opened her mouth for her lover and replied her movements.

Without noticing it, You’s hands had started rubbing up and down Yoshiko’s sides. Yoshiko squirmed when she felt a leg between her own.

You buried her face in Yoshiko’s neck, pampering the skin with kisses. Yoshiko felt how her breathing became louder and faster.

Now You’s hands crept underneath Yoshiko’s shirt. It was a little big on Yoshiko, she had borrowed it from You.

“Your hands are cold,” Yoshiko complained.  
“Not as cold as you can be,” You replied.

Yoshiko wanted to answer something hateful when You bit down on her neck and moved bra up. While You sucked on her sensitive neck, her fingers played with Yoshiko’s nipples.

Soon enough Yoshiko forgot about her irritations when You’s right hand slipped lower, left hand continuing to tease her chest. Yoshiko let out a low growl.

You grinned when Yoshiko’s hips buckled up slightly when she invaded her underwear with her right hand. It was warm and lower slick with Yoshiko’s arousal.

Slowly, You circled her forefinger around Yoshiko’s clit, not touching it entirely. Yoshiko growled again. “Just touch me properly already!”

You grinned again. “Alright, alright.”

She pressed against Yoshiko’s clit, rubbing on it with circles. Yoshiko gasped out and closed her eyes, mouth slightly opened. “Yeah, that’s better.”

You continued her rubbing, slipping her finger up and down between her lower lips from time to time. Yoshiko’s moans came faster and were louder.

Then, You stopped. Yoshiko opened her eyes and glared at the brunet. You shushed. “ _Don’t worry daring,_ I’ll make you feel good soon again.”

Yoshiko had no time to complain more, You slid her finger down and entered Yoshiko.

Quickly, You started pumping her finger in and out. She enjoyed the reactions Yoshiko gave her. She added another finger, it went in with ease. As much as You liked the feeling of Yoshiko’s warm walls clenching around her fingers, she liked Yoshiko’s gasping and moans more.

Of course Yoshiko couldn’t help but exclaim You’s name and she couldn’t help but beg for more and for You to do it faster. So of course Yoshiko came.

You watched Yoshiko as she calmed down with a smirk. She noticed how Yoshiko’s legs were trembling slightly.

“You’re trembling,” You stated.  
“And it’s your goddamn fault,” Yoshiko replied.

Another laugh came from You as she kissed Yoshiko’s cheek. Yoshiko glared at her lover from the corner of her eyes. An idea was created in her dark mind.

She cocked You’s head in her hands and kissed the girl on the lips. You blinked a few times, confused, but answered the kiss.

Yoshiko said, “Open your mouth.” And You listened to the order. Their tongues met and Yoshiko smirked. You kissed down her jaw to her neck.

“Babe,” she whispered. You hummed. “I said,  ‘fuck you, You’ didn’t I?”

You stopped kissing Yoshiko’s neck. “Uhm, yes?”

Yoshiko escaped from You’s strong arms. “I’ll give that sentence a meaning now.”

Before You could answer Yoshiko, Yoshiko was pulling at her gym shorts. Yoshiko had enough skill after multiple times to do it quickly. She pulled You’s shirt up and planted kisses on the girl’s muscular stomach.

For a moment she teased You’s breast, sucking on her nipple while rolling the other bud between her fingers. Then she continued her kisses.

She went down and played with the edge of You’s underwear. You groaned as she hid her face behind her hands. “Do it already, please.”

Yoshiko obeyed and pulled You’s underwear down. She licked her lips when she noticed how wet You had gotten from everything before. The dark-haired didn’t hesitate, she laid You’s legs over her shoulders and leaned in to reach You’s throbbing place.

She flicked her tongue against You’s clit, earning a loud gasp from the latter. She took the sensitive bud between her lips and slowly sucked on it. You’s hips buckled up and another gasp came.

You reached out her hand to Yoshiko’s head, messing up the dark hair. “Yeah, that’s good.” She muttered while craning her head back.

Yoshiko chuckled. Her hands had been around You’s hips. Now her right slid around You’s hip. While her tongue still played around with You’s clit, Yoshiko brought a finger inside You.

That made You gasp once more. It was all just too much. Yoshiko felt how You’s walls clenched her fingers violently, almost trying to suck her finger in.

Yoshiko pulled her finger out and licked her lips clean. She abandoned You’s lower lips and laid between You’s legs. She rested her head against You’s chest, she could hear how the brunet’s heart raced.

“Now you are trembling,” Yoshiko teased.  
“Your fault,” You answered.


End file.
